Akane's Will
by samsam666
Summary: Akane Tendo is loosing a battle against her inner demons, and is letting them win
1. Words

Author's note: I was feeling kindof angsty so I wrote this. It's pretty much what I would do in Akane's position

"Ranma wait!", Akane Called. "Why the hell should I wait for you, you uncute tomboy!" Ranma's words peirced the morning air. Though he said things like this alot, today there was a certain anger in his voice. Akane gave up chasing her finance, and began walking slowly down the sidewalk. _"Oh well,"_ she thought, _"Ranma isn't worth the struggle anymore"._ Lately, Akane had been snappish, angry, and downright unpleasent, but now, she just seemed tired. When they arrived at school, Kuno was waiting at the doors for Akane. Their fight lasted longer than normal, and Kuno noticed. _"That was strange. I almost got a punch in. Something must be wrong with Akane"_, he thought. The whole school seemed to notice Akane's new attitude, and rumors started to spread.

"I heard that Ranma got her preagnant, and the abortion took alot out of her"

"Well _I_ heard that she is keeping it, and she's sick all the time"

"You guys must be nuts, I heard that Ryoga got her pregnant, and when Ranma found out he beat her up until she miscarried"

People talked and talked until almost everyone in town knew, or thought they knew, what was wrong with Akan Tendo. The rumors turned vicious and a large group of ladies reffered to her as a "filthy tramp". No one knew who started them, but they were all equally cruel, and false. Soon even Soun Tendo had heard about his daughter's predicament. As a father, he felt te need to confront her. When she got home, he was waiting by the door like an eager puppy. "Akane! What is the meaning of your shenanigans?", he shouted. "What the hell are you talking about? I haven't done anything wrong. The whole town is gossiping about me, but I didn't do anything!", she screamed back before stomping to her room. Akane knew that her secret had to be safe, as none of the rumors were even close to true. Slowly she took out a black note book from under her mattress. She opened to the first clean page and began to write.

"Dear Father, Kasumi, Nabiki, and Mr. Tendo,

I had been pushed to my limits. There simply was nothing left for me here. Please remember only good things about me, so my memory in a positive way. Tell Ranma that he is the only person at fault for this. I hope he enjoys spending the rest of his life with Shampoo and Ukyo. I really did l-" Her words were cut off by a flood of tears. _"What am I doing?"_, she pleaded with herself, _"I need another outlet. Kasumi might find my journal when she cleans." _Her gaze shifted around the room, and landed on her pale wrists. She knew what she had to do.

Akane walked across the room to her desk. There it was, the beautifuly engraved letter opener that her mother gave her. It's handle was made of pure ivory, and was decorated with an ancient Chinese proverb that she could not remember, it had been so long since anyone told her the significance of it. The blade was untarnished silver so shiny she could see herself in it. The point was surely sharp enough to take away her pain.

Just a few slices on her arm, and everything would be okay again. Kasumi would teach her how to cook. Nabiki would stop selling pictures of her to Kuno. Maybe Ranma could love her like she loved him. All she neded to do was cut.


	2. Pills

Author's note: More of the story! I'm just as exited as you are, try to hold it in.

Akane Tendo was a different person. She no longer smiled, or talked to her friends. Infact, it seemed that she had dropped them for some "shadier" people. Kasumi was begining to get concerned. _"What could be wrong with poor Akane? She's not eating, and she looks much skinnier than she did last month. Maybe I should talk to Dr. Tofu about this"_, she thought. Unfortunatly, as soon as Dr. Tofu saw Kasumi, he went into a daze and was unable to assist in any way. Nabiki was also worried, but her way of getting help was a bit more "direct". "Hey! Akane, what the hell is wrong with you? Those girls that you started hanging out with are bad news. I heard that they cut themselves and take pills. You really need to get over whatever sort of phase this is. Everyone in the house is worried sick! This is just so selfish! Do you even car-", her words were cut off by an angry Akane, "Do you ever shut up? God! You are just so annoying! I'll hang out with whoever the hell I want, so just leave me alone!", she screamed. Akane's new friends were waiting for her by the school doors. "Hey Tendo," one said, obviously agitated, "Is that bicth your sister?" "Unfortunately," Akane retorted. The other girls nodded in approval. To them, being sarcastic and mean was a good thing. One girl in the back of their huddle came close to Akane. "Hey Tendo, I gotta talk to you. In private." Akane followed her to the shady patch of grass behind the school. "I noticed that you've been stressed lately. I know what can help you. Go to the Cat Cafe tonight at 11pm. The guy there will give you something that will take the edge off of life." Akane was stumped.

She knew that nothing good could be waiting for her at the cafe, but she needed to go. That night, Akane climbed out of her window and crawled onto the roof. Little did she know, Ranma was also sneaking out that night. When he saw her, his heart leapt. His mind was realing, _"Oh no. Does she know that I have been spying on her? I need to get her help, but who can I go to? I love her too much to let her get hurt. This is all my fault. If I were nicer, Akane might still be healthy."_ Ranma followed her to the Cat Cafe, and saw a strange person hand her some bottles, and her give him money. _"What could that stuff be? Akane is getting in too deep"_, Ranma thought, _"I need to get out of here before she sees me"_

Akane was sared as she walked home. The "guy" scared her to witts end. She was glad that she decided to bring cash with her. The bottles were small, but it was hard to see what was inside. Her thoughts were racing as she went home. Why would her friends suggest she go there so late at night? when she got to the dojo, she climbed onto the roof, and into her window. When she got into the light she saw that the bottles contained pain killers. Akane stared at the pills in her hand. _"This is crazy. I must be loosing it if I'm even considering taking these", _she thought, _"But I have nothing to loose." _ She poured three pills into her palm, and swallowed them dry. There was no turning back now.


	3. Pain

Author's note: Sorry this took so long! I was busy and suffering writers block. But enough excuses! On with the story!

Ranma had been worrying about Akane for weeks. He needed a plan. _"How can I just stand by when Akane is ruining her life? She won't listen to anyone but me. I need to think of something to say to her,"_ he shouted to himself. Akane had been taking pain killers regularly for several weeks. She was litterally wasting away. Kasumi made all of her favorite foods every night, but Akane ate little, and could be heard puking it back up later. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her hair was greasy. After her new friends heard that she had gone to the Cat Cafe, they showed her more respect, and even treated her like a leader. She was now known for starting fights with any able bodied person that she saw on the street. Dr. Tofu was swamped with patients with broken bones. Something needed to be done, and whatever it was, it needed to be done quickly.

Akane barely looked at the school as she passed it the next morning. Her friends were waiting by the convenience store down the street. "Hey Tendo!" they all called. Had Akane been her regular self, she would have noticed a boy amongst them. "This is Keitaro," one said. Akane's friends loked at each other knowingly. Why bother telling her that he really liked her, or at least her body, when she would know soon enough. Akane reached into her purse and pulled out her pills. She poured three into her hand and popped them into her nouth. The throbbing in her head dissapeared, and was replaced by a dull numbness. What were those guys saying? Did they say her name? More importantly, did she care? The boy looked at her long and hard, and said,"Hey, you wanna go to the park?" She nodded and followed him without understanding what he was saying. All she was thinking abot was the fact that he looked nothing like Ranma, and was therefor unattractive. He led her to a dark spot in a small playground. He then began groping her, and sticking his had up her skirt. Akane was in such a daze from the pills that she failed to notice him unzip his pants. Akane felt nothing, up until a sharp pain filled her lower body. Why was she letting a boy she didn't even know violate her like that. _"This is wrong. Why is he doing this to me? Only Ranma can do this to me. What would he think of this?"_ she thought. She knew that she needed to end this now. She punched Keitaro in the face and kicked him until his face was bleeding.

Ranma was waiting for her at the gate, but she pushed past him. Akane felt around her purse for the pills. He saw her run into the bathroom and empty, and flush the contents of the bottles into the toilet. She then broke down and started sobbing in a heap on the floor. Ranma saw her leave with that boy, but left before anything happened between them. He picked her up and walked her to her room, and sat down on her bed, still holding her. "Akane, I want you to tell me what he did to you," he stated. Akane just kept sobbing into Ranma. "Did he hurt you?", he asked, "Akane, did that creep hurt you?", his voice was getting desperate. How could he let a sick pervert hurt Akane like that? "Ranma..." Akane whispered, "I'm so sorry I did this to you." Ranma held her closer and let her cry. "It's okay. It's all my fault. I drove you to this. If I had been kinder, you might still love me," he said. Akane's heart nearly stopped. Did he think she stopped loving him? Did that mean he loved her too? As if reading her thoughts, Ranma said. "I love you Akane, and I should have told you before this happened. I just hope you can forgive me." "Oh Ranma! It's me who should appologize! I treated you so badly! I love you so much!", Akane responded. Ranma looked into her big brown eyes and saw nothing but sadness. Did he really do this to her? How could he have not saved her before she fell into this mess? It was too late for regreting. Ranma just held her in his arms and let her cry away her pain.

Author's note: Aren't I awful for having that happen to Akane? It's not over yet, so keep reading and reviewing please.


	4. Happiness

Author's note: I finally got this done! I'm so happy! I am sorry to end the story, but I need to move on to greener pastures.

Akane dried her tears and looked up at Ranma. "Do you really mean that? Oh God! What have I done to myself?" she was beginning to cry again. _"Ranma still loved me when I was destroying my life. He loved me when I constantly insulted him. How could I have been so blind? I don't deserve Ranma."_ Ranma lifted her chin and studied her face. She looked emaciated. Where had her former beauty gone? Did that even matter? Akane was sick, and she needed his help. "You need to eat something. I'll cook it. When you're done, take a bath. Kasumi's at the store and won't be back for a while. Akane, I won't rest until you are yourself again," Ranma was still scared for her. What was she going to do about school? Maybe he could convince the teachers to give her makeup work. She was after all, one of their best students. He would also have to do something about Keitaro. Akane had already pummeled him, but Ranma could not sleep at night if that asshole were still out there attacking girls. "I need your clothes. We are going to the police and reporting Keitaro." Akane's head was spinning. How could she tell the police about the pills? Would they arrest her? "Ranma, I can't. I don't want to report anything. I just want to live my life again." Ranma knew that Akane should report Keitaro, but she obviously wanted to let it go. If that was what she wanted, he would keep everything a secret. "Fine, let's get you cleaned up."

Several weeks later, Akane was back to herself. Her teachers were hesitant to give her makeup work, but they finally gave in. Slowly, Akane brought her grades up from D's and F's to A's and B's. She had gotten herself to a healthy weight, and was seeing a therapist about her cutting and issues with Ranma, although they seemed to be disappearing. Everything in her life was back to normal.

One beautiful afternoon, Akane was walking home from school with her friends. Two mean looking girls stood on the road in front of them, blocking their path. Akane recognized them from her old group. She began to walk the other way when one punched her in the shoulder. "Hey, Tendo." their pushes were getting more aggressive. "Did you think you could just leave us like that? Did you?" Pushes turned to slaps, and left Akane's face raw. The girls pushed Akane to the ground. They kicked her over and over until her face was bleeding. She knew she couldn't fight back. If she did, it would only mean they would attack someone else with more intensely. All she could do was sit, and take it.

Akane limped home slowly. When Ranma saw the state she was in, he went into a panic. _"What could have happened to her?" _he wondered. _"Why would she let herself get beaten so badly?" _Akane looked up into Ranma's eyes and said, "Some girls beat me up. I couldn't fight back because they were amateurs, and I could have killed them." That certainly explained why she was so cut up, but Ranma still didn't understand why anyone would try to do that to someone as strong as Akane. "Were they girls from your old group?" Ranma knew they were before the asked. Did that mean she was safe? Could she go anywhere without being confronted? "Don't worry Ranma; they said that they would do that to anyone who tried to leave. I'm free. My past is gone, and all I need now is you." She walked up to him, despite her searing pain, and kissed him on the mouth. Ranma was shocked. He had told her how he felt, but things stayed normal. Her spontaneous display of affection was strange, but in a good way. Her fingers ran through his black hair. Slowly Akane entered Ranma's mouth with her tongue. They danced, battled, and tasted each other. Ranma pulled her closer to him and held her around her waist. He felt her press against him, and responded by lifting her and carrying her into the dojo, not stopping until he got to her bedroom. Akane ran her hands over Ranma's hard chest. _"Oh God! I love_ _the way he touches me. I want this to last forever," _Akane detached herself from Ranma. "Ranma, I love you." Ranma looked down into her eyes and knew that he wanted to be with Akane Tendo for the rest of his life.

The End

A/N: I know the ending sucks. It does, but I had to end it there. Don't ask, I just did.


End file.
